


Soft Touches

by the_purity_pen



Category: Agent Jack Whiskey Daniels, Agent Whiskey - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: Golden Circle, Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & You, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Kudos: 5





	Soft Touches

Your head felt heavy as did your entire body. It was just one of those days where the weight of the world seemed to be too much. Your mind was whirling with all kinds of thoughts that you wished it wouldn’t and your body was feeling the after effects.

You sat on one of the couches in the lounge area of Statesman, trying to get yourself out of the funk. Your elbows rested on your knees and your hands rubbed at your face, trying to get the gross feelings out of you. You let out another long sigh, sitting up in time to see someone standing in the doorway to the lounge.

Your vision was blurrier than you thought and you tried to rub the glassy effect out of them with a quick wipe of your hand. “Whiskey?” you asked softly as the agent neared you. His usual saunter was gone and replaced with more tentative steps. Other than his tell-tale hat, you weren’t even sure it was him.

“Y’all good over here?” he asked as he took a seat next to you on the couch. His body turned towards yours a bit, both feet planted firmly on the ground in front of him. He leaned forward onto his forearms and his hands locked together in the middle.

You turned towards him with a furrowed brow and tightened lip. You realized he was probably concerned because you were supposed to be finding the next target together and you hadn’t joined him for the consultation that morning. You knew what the mission was entailing and it was just a brief overview meeting anyways.

But it wasn’t like you to miss anything and Whiskey knew that. Your inescapable ability to be on time and early was a point of contention for him because when he showed up even five minutes after you, he would never hear the end of the teasing.

And yet here he was, the tall mysterious agent that always donned the most cowboy of all cowboy aesthetic, asking if you were okay. You nodded slowly and let yourself sniffle ever so quietly but he caught onto it. His face turned towards you with a worried expression, his mustache moving downwards on the ends, echoing the shape of his lips.

Your eyes couldn’t help but scan over his face like this, looking softer and younger. You knew he didn’t like being teased about being one of the oldest agents but in this moment, he looked as young as he often acted. His hand reached over and took yours, his thumb running gently across the back of your hand.

“You ain’t gotta always act so big and tough darlin’,” his voice carooned, his southern twang thick as molasses as you both looked at each other. Your heart was beating erratically at the tenderness of the cowboy before you and it took everything in yourself to keep from leaning forward.

As if he could read your mind, he scooted closer to you and moved his hand so his arm could wrap around your shoulders in a reassuring strong hug. You leaned into him, not because you really wanted to but because it felt right. You normally couldn’t stand his know-it-all demeanor but you clearly needed this touch.

His head turned into yours and you felt his lips press against the top of your head in a soft kiss. He lingered there, holding it and you could hear how hard his heart had begun to beat in his chest. You lifted your head, causing him to pull back from you a bit and you looked directly into his deep brown eyes. Your eyes did their flicker to his lips and back and he did the same before the door was slamming open.

“Urgent update! Let’s go!” Another agent had quickly informed you both and you were pulled by Whiskey’s hand to stand. He leaned over to you when he held the door for you. “You got this sweetheart,” he told you with a wink and your breath hitched as you walked out, mission ready.


End file.
